Saving the one
by DigiXrosForums
Summary: Saving the one...
1. Saving plan

Nene and Akari silently spoke.

"So, will you help me? "

"Yes, I will help you."

"To save the one we care about!" Akari finished. Nene smiled and nodded.

"Have we got everything needed?"

"Yes. Time for restraining!"

Two girls smiled and walked off in different directions.

***  
Taiki yawned and stretched. Akari stood above him.

"Good morning." said a pleasant voice. Nene walked into the room.

"You are coming with us!"

" Is this a walk?"

"No, we're taking you hostage for a while. It's for your own good."

***  
Zenjiro woke up. Kiriha sat on the bed. Taiki's bed, Zenjiro realised. Akari and Nene were also missing.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?

"Relax. It's Akari who is the mastermind here, not me. She sent me to tell you not to follow them. Yes, Nene and Taiki left with her. Although, in case of one of them, not quite willingly." Kiriha taunted.

"Nene!" Zenjiro shouted desperately. Kiriha blocked his way out.

"No. Can't you see they're doing a favour to that person? The one in question didn't go willingly, but will return changed. "

"What? I don't want her to change?"

"And who said she would be the one to change?" Kiriha raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, to change the subject. You call youself Taiki's eternal rival, right? That's what I want to be as well."

***

Taiki and Nene were sitting on flat rocks. Akari was sitiing on the rock opposite them.

"You may be wondering why are we here?" asked Nene politely

"Yes. I am."

"Well, we're here for you. " answered Akari, looking straight at Taiki.

Taiki turned his head towards Nene, who smiled and nodded.

"Kiriha sent Deckerdramon to guard the cave and make sure you don't get out. Being the guardian deity of love, he agreed to do this for Nene and me, for we too have love. "

"He will aid me too. He said I too have love."

"No. I won't" boomed a voice from outside. Akari smiled.

"See? Tell him, Deckerdramon?" Akari and Nene exited the cave. Taiki followed them.

Deckerdramon turned his head towards Taiki.

"You may have love for others, but not for yourself. I'll prove that. Deckerdrauncher!" Deckerdramon unleashed his missiles...not towards him, but towards Nene. She was still smiling. Taiki's eyes widened and he tried to move, but Akari grabbed his wrist. Deckerdramon stopped the attack, while Nene reloaded Sparrowmon.

"See? She could have saved herself. But had you stepped in front of my missiles, you would have got injured. Or even, worse, killed. " concluded Deckerdramon.

Taiki looked at Akari, who nodded.

"That's your first lesson. Akari, Nene and me will take turns. Be aware. " said Deckerdramon. Taiki, Akari and Nene went back to cave. "

"What's the purpose of all this? "asked Taiki

"Let's see. T-o c-u-r-e y-o-u. " as Akari spoke this, her finger rapidly waved between Nene and Taiki. As a final wowel was spoken, her finger pointed to him, just as she had intended.

(Deckerdramon. And Akari. And Nene. And Taiki. And one big CURE conspiracy. Opinions. Pretty please?)


	2. Next move: self restraint

"They should have returned by now. " Zenjiro was strolling up and down.

"They're still doing a lesson. " Kiriha replied.

***  
" What is planned next?"

"Everything neccessary in order to restrain the issue."

Taiki just groaned.

"You're ill. On psychical base. We need to do this." Akari spoke shaply. Nene and Deckerdramon gave tiny nods.

"Ok. Let's get this going." Nene said. She stood up and walked over to Taiki. She stood next to him as Akari and Deckerdramon advanced on them. Both attacked Nene, not stopping.

Taiki stepped forward instinctively. Nene just shook her head. As did Akari and Deckerdramon.

" A tough nut. " observed Deckerdramon. " Go back to the cave. " he told Akari and Nene.

Once they were gone, Deckerdramon shifted his attention to their hostage.

"I need to ask you a few questions" he told him.

" What questions? "

"You're worried about others, aren't you? But are you worried about yourself?"

Taiki didn't say anything. Deckerdramon sighed.

"Guess not. And that is why I am here. The reason you're here. As well as the reason why Akari and Nene are here. You wonder why I do bidding of Akari, Nene and Kiriha and not aid you? It's because you don't appreciate your well-being. Without preserving your own life too, you'll never have enough love to move me." Deckerdramon clarified. "That's why we're all here."

"To get rid of my compassion?" Taiki was curious.

"Yes and no. Simply put, to get rid of your recklessness." explained Deckerdramon

"But I want to help others." said Taiki and began to walk away. Till Locomon blocked his path. Puppetmon and ShadowToyAgumon were on top of it. Puppetmon hopped down.

"Hello again, Taiki." He greeted. "Remember the time we first met. Do you remember what you told me?" he inquired.

(Flashback)

"_You need to trust others. Without that, you'll never have any friends. " spoke Taiki,warmly._

(End flashback)

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because... now you should trust us like we trusted you." Puppetmon replied. He approached Taiki and grabbed his hands. " Without you, I'd go back to brooding. That's why..." Puppetmon's grip tightened.  
"That's why I want you to live."

"We all want you to live!" Akari, Deckerdramon, Nene, Locomon and ShadowToyAgumon butted in. Taiki stared at them. Small smile began to form.

"That's your reason?"

All five eagerly nodded.

"Then, I accept your help."

"We're going back. All six of us. " ordered Akari. " We'll continue our training there." She looked over at Taiki.  
"Till we cure the illness."

Her five co-conspirators nodded.


	3. Cure the illness!

Akari was sitting in the chair, reading a book she specifically brought from real world.

Taiki and Zenjiro entered the tent.

" 'Ilnesses of the mind' " Zenjiro read. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Taiki looked away, while Akari snapped.

"It's not you business, Zenjiro Tsurugi! It's my concern. Only six people know of this, and it should stay that way!"

"Can you at least tell me who has mind illness?"

Akari just walked away, while Taiki gave a short reply

"That's for us to know and for you to find out."

And he too went after Akari. Zenjiro found Puppetmon munching, and outside was Locomon. Taiki and Akari were putting all their stuff into train Digimon. Sparrowmon was hovering in the air,and Deckerdramon was tapping his foot impatiently. ShadowToyAgumons and Nene were sitting inside Locomon already.

"Could you answer me?"

Taiki opened his mouth, but Nene cut him off, giving him a meaningful look.

"Me." lied Nene.

"Can I come along, then?"

"No. Only Puppetmon, Taiki, Akari, Deckerdramon, ToyAgumons, Sparrowmon and Locomon can come with me." She stated firmly.

"I need to go to loo." complained Nene.

"I'll escort you." offered Taiki.

"I'll go too" headbutted Puppetmon

The three quickly ran in direction of house and went inside, shutting and locking the door.

***  
"Thanks for saving my dignity in front of Zenjiro."

"No problem." Nene replied kindly.

"Yes, no problem. " agreed Puppetmon.

"Now, I'll go to loo. To keep an act. "said Nene, went into loo and shut the door.

***  
"Ready to go?" asked Akari. Her five companions nodded.

"I can't control my mind illness!" wailed Nene so Zenjiro could hear. Taiki leaned to her.

"Thank you." he whispered. "No problem, I'm here, Nene." he said out loud.

She squeezed his arm gently. Zenjiro tought it was gratitude, but it was actually a sign of giving strength.

Nene was actually giving Taiki strength, something only six conspirators and Taiki himself knew.


	4. Support and friendship

"We're here." Akari said as Locomon halted. His five fellow conspirators exited. Taiki was last to exit.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, form a session circle." said Akari. Five conspirators did so. Taiki moved to sit, but Akari stopped him.

"Oh, no. You'll sit in the center. The one interrogated always sits in the center. That's the way I and my friends always did. I was the one in the center most of the time. So, it's time for a change." Akari said sweetly.

"Oh."

"Well, we're doing this to your benefit in the first place, duh!" Akari rolled her eyes.

Other conspirators eagerly nodded.

Akari raised her hand. Taiki shifted uncomfortably as she hauled it down.

"Let the interrogating session start!" she ordered. "Who wants to start? Oh, and when answer is gained, the one who asked joins the asked one in center"

"That'll be me." replied Deckerdramon. He turned to their 'victim'. "do you want to die?"

"No, I guess not." answered he.

"Right answer." said Deckerdramon as he stepped into the center

"I'll go next." said Puppetmon. "Are you willing to do anything to avoid unpleasant occurences?"

Taiki now knew where this was going. Their goal was to get him to accept restraint. And the circle was to prevent him from escaping.

"I'll answer honestly. Yes."

Puppetmon stood up and joined Taiki and Deckerdramon. He laid a hand on Taiki's shoulder.

After that, everyone asked their question. Four more hands were now on Taiki's shoulder.

"The session went great."

"Us Digimon have a special liquid. When injected, it holds dangerous emotions at bay. That way, a person injected would be safe from death danger caused by those emotions." said Deckerdramon, staring Taiki down.

"Me and Puppetmon will come with you to find it." volunteered Nene.

"The liquid must be injected immediately after found. " Deckerdramon added.

"Then suppose we'll need some bandages... and Taiki...with us. "concluded Nene. Puppetmon and Deckerdramon nodded.

" We mustn't wait any longer. Climb on my back, three of you."

Nene and Puppetmon did so. Taiki climbed as well, although reluctantly. Puppetmon noticed this.

"Don't worry, after it's done, you'll be safe. " reasurred Puppetmon.

Deckerdramon ran through the desert. Taiki was speaking with Nene and Puppetmon

"I don't think I want to do this." he whispered. Nene and Puppetmon moved so they were sitting on either side of his. Puppetmon squeezed his left hand, while Nene did the same with his right. They both then looked at him, huge willpower to do the right thing.

" 'Trust me and come with me' " quoted Nene.

" 'Trust your friends' " quoted Puppetmon

" I want you to come with me." spoke Nene silently.

"I too want you to trust me, for I am your friend."

"Do you really want to waste your life in anguish? You'd be better off without those dangerous emotions. You would still be able to feel emotions. The liquid will only nullify emotions when they become too dangerous" clarified Nene.

She and Puppetmon kept squeezing Taiki's hands, thus supporting him, for the rest of journey.

***  
We're here. The liquid is there."

"And bandages are here, as well as needle."

"However, the one must be injected by his own race." cautioned Deckerdramon. Nene nodded and went to the rock, took the liquid and put it into needle clip. Puppetmon took bandages and sat beside Taiki. Puppetmon's hands rested on his shoulder, while Nene stuck the needle in his arm and pressed the clip. After that, she took the bandages and bandaged his arm. She smiled.


	5. Epilogue

"But how to live without emotions?"

"We only restrained dangerous ones. You could still love me." explained Nene.

"And being the Guardian deity of Love, I approve of your love." concluded Deckerdramon.


End file.
